Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motor assembly, and particularly to an innovation structure of a motor assembly for a switched-reluctance motor or a brushless DC motor.
Related Art
The numbers of slots and poles of a stator body for a conventional motor is designated based on the required volume, the rotation speed and other specification of the conventional motor, so that the stator body is manufactured according to the numbers of the slots and the poles. Traditionally, a plurality of magnetic conducting plates (or silicon steel plates), is stacked and riveted together so as to form a conventional stator body. An iron core of the conventional stator body has a plurality of teeth portions, a plurality of slot holes and a hollow slot ring. However, during manufacturing the conventional stator body, a lot of waste material will result from production of the slot holes. In addition, it is difficult to wind coils on the conventional stator body, so motor manufacturers must purchase coil winding machines and coil forming machines, which are expensive. Additionally, the flexibility for designing the conventional stator body is poor, so that when the number of the poles (the S poles and the N poles), of the stator body is increased, the coil winding procedure will be much more difficult and the coil circles on the stator body are also reduced.
Furthermore, within the conventional motor, the conventional stator body is received by a covering shell, so the stability of the conventional stator body is not sufficient. Upon using the conventional motor for a period, noise will result from instability of the conventional stator body.